


Omovember #13 Trying to Hide the Wet Patch

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Sentient TARDIS, Slightly - Freeform, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Teasing her occupants was one of the few bad habbits of the TARDIS
Series: Omovember 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Kudos: 8





	Omovember #13 Trying to Hide the Wet Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I missed two days, but in my defence, I was in bed dying. Or more accurately wishing to be dead, tbh.  
I'll fill those prompts eventually but I decided to keep up with the day numbers.  
Also, this one kinda failed, but really this one is rather difficult to fill. Please forgive me *pulls puppy dogs eyes*

The Doctor was working on the TARDIS' console, honestly, he had been neglecting her. But he had just been so busy since he regenerated.

He could sense that his ancient time ship was rather happy tonight. At first, he had thought that it was because he was finally giving her much needed attention. But after a while, he realised it was amusement that was coming from her instead of the content feeling she should be radiating.

He frowned at that, wondering what was amusing her.

The only things that would generally amuse her were when her occupants were suffering to a small, not dangerous, degree, preferably at her own hand.

He shot up in sudden realisation.

_Sexy? _ He thought.  _How is Mickey settling in?_

The younger man had had a rather long night and day, with some of the revelations he had had with Sarah Jane and K9. He was pretty sure Mickey thought him unaware of that, but he wasn't in a haste to correct the other man.

The Time Lord only got a chuckle in answer, telling him enough.

_We talked about this before, you can't just keep doing that._

He just got a shrug in answer.

_Please stop, at least now, Mickey has had a long day and he doesn't deserve this._

_Find him, my thief. _ His ship answered with a laugh.

He let out a groan before getting up, while he couldn't get out of the TARDIS' teasing in any way, he had at least been given the privilege to interfere with what happened to his companions. 

The Doctor found Mickey rather quickly in one of the hallways, looking rather distressed, obviously looking for a toilet. 

He sighed _ Are you ever going to come up with something more original?_

“Mickey.” The Time Lord called out.

The younger man stiffened before straightening and carefully turning around, obviously trying to hide the problem.

The Doctor just sighed before just opening the door on his right, which per deal with the TARDIS was the toilet the man needed. He knew he would be paying for rescuing Mickey later, but he would deal with that.

He beckoned the other man inside and he didn't have to be told twice as he shot inside. The Time Lord closed the door behind him before going through a different door himself, which led to the kitchen.

He started making tea, figured he could use a bit of a break now he had been interrupted in his work anyway. He turned around as the door opened, admitting an awkward-looking Mickey, who froze as he saw the alien.

“You okay?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah,” Mickey mumbled, which was an obvious lie, he was bending slightly forwards.

The Time Lord frowned about to ask before noticing the small dark patch the man was trying to hide.

He rose his eyebrows.

Apparently, he had been a tiny bit too late in the rescue.

“Should I...” He started softly but got interrupted by the door opening again as Rose entered the kitchen as well. He quickly switched his expression to be more enthusiastic. “Of course, I'll show you how that works.” Before moving towards Mickey grabbing him by the arm and quickly leaving the kitchen.

Rose would just shake her head and not be suspicious about it, at all. Just thinking it was one of his many "alien" quirks.

He took Mickey to the console room without a word before turning around to face him.

“As I was saying, I believe we still have to go past your flat to get you some of your stuff. How about we do that now?” He suggested softly.

The other man's eyes widened at that. “You're not going to...”

“She likes doing things like that.” He admitted, indicating to the ship. “I'm sorry. Anyway, flat?” He added as he already filled in the coordinates.

Mickey nodded. “Please.”

“I was going to be working on the console all night, anyway, so take your time,” He shortly put a hand on Mickey's shoulder before climbing back under the grating again as he was before.


End file.
